Jaejoong Wish
by J-Twice
Summary: FF keempat dari project ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE


'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**Project**

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

_**Proudly **_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung~_"

"_Ne~_ ada apa Minnie~_ah_?"

"Apa... Surga itu ada?"

"Hmmm... Entahlah. _Hyung_ belum pernah ke sana, memang kenapa?"

"Kata _eomma._ Surga itu indaaaahhh~ sekali. Benarkah itu?"

"Hemmm~ ibuku juga berkata begitu. Nanti bila saatnya tiba, kita akan lihat seberapa Indahnya~ surga itu. _Ne?_"

"Kapan itu?"

"Saat jiwa kita terpisah dari tubuh kita dan melayang-layang ke udara mencari dimana surga itu berada."

"Kata _eomma._ Jika kita berada di surga. Kita bisa meminta semua yang kita inginkan. Benarkah itu?"

"Mungkin saja. Memangnya kau menginginkan apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _eomma_."

"Hey... Kau merindukannya?"

"U'um~ Minnie sangaaaaat merindukannya. Jika Minnie sudah bertemu dengan _eomma_. Minnie akan memeluknya seperti ini. Hehe."

"Hahaha... Benarkah? _Jja, _saatnya tidur~ jangan lupa berdoa _ne_?"

"_Ne~ arraseumnida~_"

"Ehe... _Hyung _harus segera kembali ke kamar sebelum suster mencari _hyung_ lagi. _Jalja~_"

"_Hyung._"

"_Ne?_"

"Minnie benar-benar ingin pergi ke surga."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Jonggie~ Jonggie~" seorang wanita paruh baya mengguncang bahu sang anak. Mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Ummmhhh~" sang anak tampak menggeliat pelan, sebelum jari-jarinya mengusap-usap matanya. Memperjelas pandangannya pada sang ibu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"_Eomma?_ Kenapa datang sepagi ini?"

"_Eomma_ harus ke rumah _halmoni_mu. Beliau sedang sakit. Tak apa jika _eomma_ tak menjagamu hari ini?"

"_Halmoni_ sakit? Sakit apa?"

"_Eomma_ juga tidak tau pasti. Tapi mungkin diabetesnya kambuh."

"_Eomma _jangan khawatir. Suster di sini akan menjagaku dengan baik. _Eomma_ pergilah. Rawat _halmoni _dengan baik."

"Kau... Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"U'um. _Eomma_ jangan khawatir. Percayalah pada Jonggie. _Ne?_"

Mrs. Kim terdiam sesaat. Menimbang ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan membuat para suster mencarimu lagi. _Ne?_"

Jaejoong menggangguk mengiyakan.

"_Eomma_ juga _ne?_ Sampaikan salamku untuk _halmoni_."

"_Ne_. Ah. Itu, _eomma_ bawakan _kimchi_ untukmu."

"_Gomawo_. Aku akan membawakannya untuk Minnie. Dia pasti sangat menyukainya."

"Hem... _Eomma_ pergi _ne?_" ucap Mrs. Kim seraya memeluk sang anak sayang.

"_Ne_." Jaejoong balas memeluk tubuh gempal sang ibu.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan riang menuju kamar yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam kotak makanan berisi _kimchi_ yang akan ia berikan untuk Changmin. Seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang selama 2 bulan ini menemaninya dan menganggapnya seorang kakak. Bibirnya tersenyum, membayangkan reaksi Changmin saat menyantap _kimchi_ yang dibawanya. Ia tau anak itu pasti sangat gembira, karna Changmin sangat menyukai _kimchi_ buatan ibunya.

Ceklek.

Ia membuka pintu bercatkan putih tersebut. Baru saja ia akan menyapa _namja_ mungil itu, namun segera ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya sedang menangisi seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut putih yang menutupinya.

Senyumannya memudar. Ia tau pasti siapa orang dibalik kain putih tersebut. Seorang _namja_ mungil, lucu dan periang yang akan menyambut kehadirannya dengan sebuah pelukan. Memanggilnya _'hyung'_ dengan nyaring dan menunjukkan _gummy smile_nya yang akan membuat matanya membentuk dua buah bulan sabit.

Ia melangkah pelan, mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Changmin yang tengah terbaring tak bernyawa. Tangan kanannya menepuk bahu _namja_ paruh baya di sampingnya, membuat _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai ayah Changmin itu menoleh dengan mata sembab yang terus mengalirkan air mata. Sungguh terlihat sangat rapuh. Jaejoong kembali menepuk bahu Mr. Shim dan tersenyum. Memberinya sedikit kekuatan agar tegar untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa putra bungsunya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Mr. Shim melangkah keluar, membiarkan Jaejoong bersama anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Jaejoong menatap getir wajah mungil yang masih tertutup kain putih itu. Tangannya bergerak ragu. Dengan pelan ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Changmin dan membuatnya seketika menangis. Wajah lucu nan menggemaskan itu terlihat pucat pasi namun terasa tentram dan damai.

"Hey! Changmin." sapa Jaejoong pada tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya.

"Lihat. Apa yang _hyung_ bawa? _Kimchi_." ucapnya lagi seraya menunjukkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat jelas senyuman itu dipaksakan.

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai _kimchi_ buatan ibuku?"

"..."

Ia menghela nafas. Sungguh terlihat gila bila ia terus melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia meletakkan kotak makanan tersebut di samping tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi _chubby_ milik Changmin yang terasa dingin.

"Kau mendahuluiku pergi ke surga eoh?"

"Baiklah tak apa. Aku tau kau sudah sangat merindukan ibumu."

"Selamat tinggal Shim Changmin. Aku akan bertemu denganmu bila saatnya tiba."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

_Hey... perkenalkan. Aku Kim Jaejoong..._

_Umurku genap 20 tahun saat 26 januari nanti... _

_Aku adalah Seorang _namja_ yang menderita kanker paru-paru dan membuatku harus mendekam di rumah sakit khusus penderita kanker selama 5 tahun..._

_Aku berhenti sekolah saat sekolah menengah pertama dikarenakan penyakitku ini. Dan memilih _home schoolling_ yang pada akhirnya dihentikan karna toh juga tidak akan berguna bagiku yang hidupnya tinggal sedikit ini. _

_Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak teman, tapi... mereka semua satu persatu meninggalkanku menuju alam terindah yang orang-orang sebut dengan surga. Dan aku kehilangan satu orang teman lagi yang juga kuanggap adik, Shim Changmin. _Namja_ lucu yang selalu membuatku bersemangat menanti hari esok itu kini telah meninggalkanku juga. Yah~ walau aku sudah tau pasti hal ini akan terjadi. Jika bukan dia yang meninggalkanku pasti aku yang akan meninggalkannya._

_Oh ya... aku mempunyai seorang ayah dan ibu yang selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanku. Mereka secara bergantian menjagaku setiap harinya. Tapi berhubung _halmoni_ sedang sakit jadi _eomma_ tak bisa menjagaku dan ayah sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. _

_Aku hanya berharap... semoga diulang tahun ke 20 ku nanti... aku masih hidup dan melihat ayah-ibuku merayakan ulang tahunku. _

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jemari ramping Jaejoong tengah asyik melipat-lipat kertas yang di pegangnya hingga membentuk sebuah perahu. Ia tersenyum menatap perahu kertas tersebut.

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Shim Changmin." Gumamnya seraya meletakkan perahu kertas di tangannya pada permukaan air sungai di depannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di dalam air hingga membuat gelombang yang membawa perahu kertas itu hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

"Hey. Kau mengotori sungai itu."

"Eoh?" kepala Jaejoong menoleh. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang menegurnya sedang bersandar pada batang pohon dengan tangan dilipat ke depan dadanya.

"Itu." Ia menunjuk perahu kertas yang mulai menjauh mengikuti arus.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar ungkapan '_buanglah sampah pada tempatnya' _?"

"Itu bukan sampah!" pekik Jaejoong spontan berdiri.

"Lalu?"

"Itu sebuah perahu kertas yang berisi salamku untuk Changmin. Seenaknya saja kau sebut itu sampah."

"Changmin?" tanyanya dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Temanku yang baru saja meninggal."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perahu kertas yang kau hanyutkan itu?"

"Dulu ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau sungai ini mengalir menuju surga. Jadi aku membuat perahu kertas ini untuk mengucapkan salam terakhirku pada Changmin."

"Tch. Kau percaya pada mitos semacam itu?"

Mata Jaejoong menyipit memandang orang di hadapannya dengan tajam, merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan orang itu barusan.

"Bukankah itu hak ku jika aku ingin percaya atau tidak. Untuk apa kau peduli? Dan lagi, siapa kau? Apa kau pasien di sini juga? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

_Namja _di depannya terkekeh kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_. Panggil saja aku Yunho."

Jaejoong menatap uluran tangan Yunho, kemudian mendongkak menatap wajahnya.

"_Waeyo?_"

"Kau..."

"Tampan? Yeah~ semua orang juga mengatakan seperti itu. Oh ayolah~ tanganku pegal." Ucapnya protes pada Jaejoong yang masih saja mendiamkan tangannya yang dari tadi terulur.

"O-oh. _Mianhaeyo._" Sesal Jaejoong seraya menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." ucap Jaejoong membungkuk.

Yunho menarik tangannya yang kemudian ia masukkan pada saku celananya.

"Aku baru dipindahkan dari Los Angeles. Kau sudah berapa lama tinggal di sini?" ucapnya yang berbalik dan kembali bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau... Penderita kanker?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menatap Yunho dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Sepertinya tak percaya bahwa _namja_ di depannya ini mengidap penyakit yang sama dengannya. Dilihat dari manapun, Yunho terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berada di sini jika aku hanya menderita flu? Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan?"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia kembali menatap intens tubuh _namja_ di depannya.

"Kau... Tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika _namja_ itu penderita kanker.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku ini memang penderita kanker. Apa perlu kau kuberi surat dari dokter huh?" ucap Yunho kesal melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Tapi... Penampilanmu," Jaejoong memperhatikan kembali Yunho. _Namja_ itu mengenakan _coat_ coklat gelap dengan _skinny jeans _hitam yang sangat pas dengan kulit _tan _miliknya. Ditambah dengan tubuh atletis yang dimilikinya, ia nampak seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Kenapa? Memang penderita kanker tidak boleh tampil _stylish_?"

"Sudahlah. Siapa juga yang peduli dengan pendapatmu." Ucap Yunho lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut, merasa aneh dengan tingkah _namja_ yang sekarang sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

"_Namja_ yang aneh."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeong_ Ji eun-_ssi_~" sapa Jaejoong pada seorang gadis muda berseragam perawat. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada meja setinggi dadanya yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan juga Ji eun.

"_Annyeong_ Jaejoong-_ssi_. Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"_Eobbseoyo. _Aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Aku tau kau Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang siapa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui data-datanya? Eum?"

"Ehehe. Kau sangat pengertian Ji eun ah~ " ucap Jaejoong mencubit pipi Ji eun gemas.

"Aish. Katakan siapa namanya? Sebelum suster ketua datang."

"Namanya Jung Yunho. _Namja_ yang baru saja pindah dari Los Angeles."

"Owh~ _namja _Amerika itu. Sebentar," ucap Ji eun sembari mengecek data pasien yang dimaksud pada komputer di depannya.

"Jung Yunho. Lahir 6 Februari 1992. Tinggi 178. Berat 58. Golongan darah A. Memiliki satu orang adik perempuan yang masih bersekolah di L.A. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia 7 tahun karena kanker otak dan ayahnya bekerja pada perusahaan besar di L.A. Dirawat pada kamar no. 57."

"Oke. Kau memang yang terbaik. _Gamsahamnida._" Ucap Jaejoong riang kemudian pergi tanpa jejak.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Jaejoong melipat tangannya dan menunggu dengan sabar sahutan dari dalam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu saat tak mendengar respon dari si pemilik kamar.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia mengetuk kembali pintu di depannya.

5 menit kemudian dan,

Ceklek.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu itu karna tak kunjung mendapat respon dari si pemilik kamar. Kepalanya tersembul dan mendapati Yunho tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Pantas." Gumamnya seraya melangkah pelan memasuki kamar bernomorkan 57 tersebut.

Ia menatap wajah Yunho yang tertidur kemudian tersenyum.

"Tampan." Gumamnya pelan, takut membangunkan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Pandangan matanya mengedar, meneliti setiap sudut kamar tempat Yunho diami saat ini dan pandangannya berhenti pada meja di samping tempat tidur Yunho. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat sekotak coklat di atas meja tersebut.

"Coklat." Ucapnya menatap lapar pada coklat yang baginya sangat menggiurkan untuk dimakan. Maklum saja ia memang seorang maniak coklat. Berlari, ia menghampiri coklat tersebut dan mengambilnya.

"Pasti enak." Ucapnya berniat membuka plastik yang membungkus makanan bercita rasa manis tersebut sebelum akhirnya seseorang mengambilnya dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Coklat! Hilang." Ucapnya panik melihat tangannya kosong.

"Hey. Kau maling yah?" ucap Yunho yang terbangun menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah marah dan menatap coklat di tangan Yunho.

"Kembalikan coklatku!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Ia paling tidak suka ada orang yang menganggunya ketika memakan coklatnya.

"Coklatmu? Hey... Sejak kapan aku memberikan coklat ini untukmu?"

"Kembalikan. Aku mau coklaaaatt!" Jaejoong mulai merengek dan membuat kening Yunho berkerut.

'_Ada apa dengan _namja_ ini_ ?' batinnya.

"Aku mau coklat~" ucap Jaejoong lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hey. Hey. Kenapa kau menangis. Ini. Ini. Ambil coklatmu." Ucap Yunho pasrah menyerahkan coklatnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera mengambil coklat tersebut dan memakannya layaknya anak kecil.

"Hey. Umurmu berapa sih?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"20."

"Hah? Tch. Tingkahmu seperti anak sepuluh tahun kau tau?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih saja memakan coklatnya.

"Hey. Duduklah." ucap Yunho memerintahkan _namja_ itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong menggangguk, jujur saja ia juga sudah lelah berdiri.

"_Mianhaeyo_. Kau jadi terbangun gara-gara aku." Sesal Jaejoong yang masih mengunyah coklat di mulutnya.

Yunho terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tak apa."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia kembali memasukkan batangan coklat di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Tak bisakah kau makan dengan benar? Tidak ada yang akan mengambil coklatmu." Ucap Yunho menatap mulut Jaejoong yang belepotan coklat. Ibu jarinya menempel pada bibir Jaejoong, bermaksud membersihkan noda coklat yang tertempel lalu menjilatnya.

"Manis." Ucapnya sembari menatap Jaejoong.

Glek.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa gerakan Yunho saat menjilat ibu jarinya tadi terlihat _sexy_. Ia menghentikan kunyahannya dan balik menatap Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang heran akan sikap Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_A-aniyo._" Ucapnya kembali memasukkan coklat ke mulutnya.

"Ka-kau mau?" tanya Jaejoong menyodorkan coklatnya ke mulut Yunho.

"Tidak. Buatmu saja."

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini coklatmu. Cepat makan. Tapi, jangan banyak-banyak." Ucap Jaejoong memaksa.

"_Kenapa aku memberinya coklatku. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak akan pernah mau membagi coklatku dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa dengan dia aku mau?" _

"Aish. Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Ucap Yunho seraya memakan coklat yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

"Mulutmu belepotan. Sini aku bersihkan."

Glek.

Keduanya terdiam ketika menyadari posisi mereka. Wajah Jaejoong yang sangat dekat dengan Yunho dan ibu jari Jaejoong yang sedang menempel di bibirnya, membuatnya entah kenapa menjadi susah bernafas. Ia menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang sepertinya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menurunkannya dari bibirnya. Sedangkan wajahnya makin mendekat dengan Jaejoong, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mata keduanya menutup saat bibir Yunho mulai menyentuh bibir Jaejoong.

Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi menyadari tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho mulai melumat bibir atas Jaejoong. Merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir itu. Jaejoong diam, hanya menikmati perlakuan Yunho padanya tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ciuman yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya terpaksa dilepaskan karna paru-paru mereka yang memberontak untuk meminta asupan oksigen. Keduanya tertegun, sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka perbuat. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat keduanya menjadi canggung.

'_Apa yang ku lakukan?'_

'_Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dengannya?'_

"Eh! A-anu. Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali ke ruanganku. Aku takut suster akan mencariku." Ucap Jaejoong kikuk. Matanya menatap coklat di tangannya tanpa menatap Yunho sama sekali.

"U-um." Ucap Yunho singkat, hal yang sama terjadi dengannya. Matanya menatap ke jendela sampai Jaejoong benar-benar pergi.

"Bodoh." Gumam Yunho sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Bruukk.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdegub nyaring sedari tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya cepat. Ia bersandar pada pintu dan memegang dadanya yang berdegub kencang entah karna berlari atau karna ciuman tadi.

"Hhh~ hhh~ hhh~ apa yang kulakukan?" ucapnya belum mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia menatap coklat di tangannya. Menatapnya hampa tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Tak seperti biasanya ketika menatap coklat. Ia memegang dadanya yang masih berdegub kencang. Kemudian menyentuh bibirnya perlahan.

Bayangan Yunho ketika menciumnya mulai muncul dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Ia merasa ada yang mendesir di hatinya dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya senang sekaligus nyaman. Ia kembali menyentuh bibirnya dan senyuman yang lebar terkembang di bibir merahnya.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menelusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke sebuah sungai yang ia percaya akan membawa perahu kertas buatannya ke surga. Matanya mengerdar, menatap kagum pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang memamerkan keindahannya dengan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda miliknya.

Langkahnya berhenti saat mendapati seorang _namja_ berambut merah gelap tengah berdiri di pinggiran sungai. Ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya tapi terlambat, Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kaget akan kehadiran Jaejoong. Suasana canggung pun tak dapat dihindari.

Jaejoong menatap tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang sebuah perahu kertas. Yunho yang menyadari pandangan Jaejoong dengan segera menyembunyikannya ke balik tubuhnya.

"Kau," Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Hey. Coba kulihat. Bukankah itu perahu kertas?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha melihat benda itu kembali. Tapi Yunho berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, masih berusaha melihat benda itu di balik tubuh Yunho.

"_Nothing." _

"Ah~ baiklah. Toh itu juga bukan urusanku." Ucap Jaejoong bersikap tidak peduli. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya berpura-pura, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengambil perahu kertas itu dari Yunho.

"Sekarang." Ucapnya lebih ke arah aba-aba dan ia berlari kencang. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar perahu kertas tersebut dari tangan Yunho.

"Hey!" pekik Yunho kaget.

Jaejoong tersenyum, merasa puas karna bisa memperdaya _namja_ tampan itu.

"Jangan dibaca." Cegah Yunho saat Jaejoong mulai membongkar lipatan perahu kertasnya.

Tapi terlambat, Jaejoong telah membacanya.

"_Aku ingin seseorang yang menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku."_ Baca Jaejoong. Ia menatap Yunho bingung.

"Tak bisakah perahu kertas itu mengantarkan harapan? Bukan hanya sekedar ucapan selamat tinggal?" tanya Yunho yang mengerti akan tatapan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin bisa." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

_Tuhan... Terima kasih karna kau telah memberikanku seseorang yang berarti sekali lagi. Walau aku tahu mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkanku atau aku yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Tapi untuk kali ini... Kumohon... Berikan waktu yang lebih lama untukku bersamanya. Aku ingin lebih lama menatapnya, memeluknya, melihat senyumnya dan lebih lama mencintainya. _

_Tuhan... Kumohon. Jika biasanya aku selalu pasrah akan takdirmu. Selalu sabar menanti ajalku. Tapi untuk kali ini...Kali ini saja. Aku mohon. Berikan aku umur yang panjang untuk bisa selalu bersamanya. _

_Karna aku amat sangat mencintainya..._

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh tegap itu tatkala matanya menangkap sosok yang amat dicintanya tersebut.

"Boo~" ucap Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Siap untuk membuat permohonan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan perahu kertas miliknya pada Jaejoong.

"U'um. Tentu saja. Ini." Sahut Jaejoong yang juga menunjukkan perahu kertas miliknya.

Keduanya berjongkok di pinggir sungai, menghanyutkan perahu kertas milik mereka pada arus sungai untuk membawa harapan mereka pada surga yang mereka percayai.

"Kau tau?"

"Um?" Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang masih menatap perahu kertas mereka yang semakin jauh terbawa arus.

"Besok adalah ulang tahunku."

"Arra~"

"Hoh? Aish~ kau pasti tau dari Ji eun. Kau ingin memberiku apa?" tanya Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Aku akan memberikan hatiku padamu."

"Aish. Gombal." Ucap Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"Kau? Inginnya apa?"

"Ummm~ aku ingin. Kau tetap bersamaku selamanya." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong. "Tanpa kau mintapun. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Yun~"

"Ne?"

"Semoga besok aku masih hidup."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Jaejoong nanti malam. Jemari lentiknya sedang bergelut melipat kertas membentuk sebuah perahu. Targetnya adalah 20 perahu kertas, simbol dari umur Jaejoong yang akan disandangnya malam nanti.

"Yap. _Finish._" Serunya ketika menyelesaikan lipatan terakhir dari perahu kertasnya.

Tess.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah tengah menyentuh tangannya. Kepalanya segera mendongak dan tangannya menekan hidungnya ketika tahu bahwa yang menyentuhnya tadi adalah darah.

Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ketika rasa nyeri menyerang kepalanya dan lama-kelamaan membuat pandangannya mengabur. Dalam ketidakpastian akan pandangannya, ia melihat seorang suster tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tolong. Simpankan perahu-perahu kertas ini untukku." Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menguasainya.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Hummm~ membosankan. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar Yunnie. Aha~" seru Jaejoong girang, segera turun dari ranjangnya dan bersiap membuka knop pintu.

Tapi sesuatu menahannya. Sekelebat bayangan Yunho muncul dan mengingatkannya akan ucapan _namja_ tampan itu kemarin.

"_Ingat. Kau tidak boleh ke kamarku besok." _

Ia lantas mengurungkan niatnya. Memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Yunho yang selintas muncul.

"Hump. Untuk apa ia melarangku ke kamarnya?"

"Ya~ ya~ aku tau. Dia pasti sedang mempersiapkan suatu kejutan untukku." Gumamnya lagi menjawab pertanyaannya yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia mulai bergerak asal. Kadang berputar-putar, berlari dari ujung ke ujung atau berguling-guling di lantai.

"Tapi aku bosaaaaannnnn~" ucapnya dengan meniup-niup poninya lucu.

Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan sedangkan pandangan matanya lurus menatap langit-langit kamar. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Rupanya sedang membayangkan kejutan apa yang akan dipersiapkan Yunho untuknya.

Ceklek.

Jaejoong menoleh, memperhatikan sosok _namja_ yang mulai memasuki kamarnya dengan makanan dikedua tangannya.

"_Lunch Time_." Seru _namja_ imut bernama Junsu tersebut, membuat Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Mana ibumu?" tanyanya ramah melihat Jaejoong yang mulai memakan makanannya.

"Di rumah _halmoni_. Mungkin hari ini pulang."

"Heeeyyy~ bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun eoh?" tanya Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong yang membuat pemiliknya menghentikan makannya dan menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aish~ traktir aku. Ehe."

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari pasien kanker sepertiku?" ucap Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Junsu terkekeh.

"Hanya bercanda. Omong-omong, _namja_mu itu akan memberimu apa? Hoh?"

"Entahlah~ aku tidak diizinkannya untuk bertanya. Pergi ke kamarnya saja tidak diperbolehkan. Menyebalkan." Ucap Jaejoong sebal, memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya kesal.

"Hey, mengertilah. Dia itu sedang mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk mu." Ucap Junsu tertawa renyah.

"_Arraseo._" Sahut Jaejoong masih dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Junsu-_ssi_." Seseorang memanggil Junsu dengan nafas memburu, sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

Junsu dan Jaejoong lantas melihat ke arah si pemanggil dan mendapati rekan kerja Junsu sedang menatap mereka khawatir. Junsu segera mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tinggal sebentar _ne_?" ucap Junsu segera menghampiri rekannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia sudah lima tahun tinggal di rumah sakit ini dan ia sangat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pasti ada salah satu pasien yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

Jaejoong menggendikkan bahunya, bersikap tidak peduli dan meneruskan acara makannya. Tidak heran karna ini sudah amat sering terjadi.

"Selesai." Ucapnya meletakkan sumpit yang ia gunakan saat telah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Tangannya meraih gelas susu dan bersiap meminumnya. Tapi suara bising yang tiba-tiba terdengar, menginstrupsinya.

"Eoh? Parah ya?" gumamnya sembari membuka knop pintu.

Matanya menangkap segerombolan suster dan dokter yang sedang membawa seorang pasien dengan ranjang berodanya ke ruang ICU yang memang melewati kamar Jaejoong. Ia meminum susunya sambil menunggu rombongan itu melewatinya.

Ia melihat Junsu yang menatapnya khawatir, membuat firasatnya tidak enak. Hey! Asal tau saja, Junsu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menunjukkan wajah khawatir kecuali saat Jaejoong sedang kambuh kankernya dan sekarang jelas-jelas Jaejoong sedang tidak kambuh.

'Ada apa?' batin Jaejoong, ia tetap menatap Junsu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Junsu saat berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menatap sang pasien.

Deg.

Jantungnya seraya berhenti berdenyut, membuat nafasnya tercekat.

PYAARRRR.

Tangannya melemas hingga membuat gelas berisi susu di genggamannya terlepas dan pecah membentur lantai.

"Yunho..."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

_Tuhan... _

_Apa kau tidak mendengar permohonanku?_

_Atau kau memang tidak mau mengabulkannya?_

_Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak percaya padamu..._

_Tapi kumohon... Untuk kali ini saja..._

_Hanya untuk kali ini... _

_Dengarkanlah permohonanku... _

_Aku ingin dia selalu ada disisiku... Jangan ambil dia Tuhan... _

_Aku masih sangat membutuhkannya... _

_Setidaknya sampai... Besok..._

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, membuat gelombang kecil yang membuat perahu kertasnya mau tak mau melaju cepat mengikuti arus sungai.

"Boo~" seseorang memanggilnya lembut. Dan ia tau pasti siapa si pemilik suara.

"Yun," ucap Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan tersenyum. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho, menggerakkan kursi roda milik Yunho untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia awalnya menolak saat Yunho meminta untuk mengantarkannya ke sini mengingat hari sudah malam dan udara yang dingin tidak baik untuk Yunho dan juga dirinya. Tapi Yunho terus memohon dan membuatnya terpaksa mengantarkannya kemari.

"_Changkkaman_." ucap Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat raut heran Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian bertepuk tangan dua kali.

Bagaikan sebuah aba-aba, lampu-lampu hias yang mengelili pohon-pohon sakura di sekitar mereka menyala bersamaan, diikuti dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang menggema dan beberapa orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka sambil membawa sebuah kue tart dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya.

Jaejoong menatap takjub sekaligus terkejut akan _surprise _yang didapatnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Sedangkan Yunho ikut menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama yang lainnya.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kau mempersiapkan semua ini?" tanya Jaejoong, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya sejak kejutan yang diterimanya tadi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau suka?"

"U'um. Tentu saja. Ini pesta ulang tahunku yang paling terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Ehe. _Gomawo._"

Yunho menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong seraya tersenyum. "Baguslah jika kau suka,"

"Ada satu lagi."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dengan kening berkerut, merasa penasaran akan apa yang Yunho persembahkan padanya lagi.

Yunho menjalankan kursi rodanya ke belakang pohon dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Omo!" pekik Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya. Matanya melebar menatap plastik bening yang berisi perahu kertas buatan Yunho.

"Perahu kertas berjumlah 20 sesuai dengan umurmu." Ucap Yunho menyerahkan plastik di tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho mengambil pulpen dari saku celananya. "Buatlah permohonan." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"_And the last_." Gumam Jaejoong menghanyutkan perahu kertas pada aliran sungai. Ia tersenyum menatap perahu-perahu kertas yang berisi permohonannya mulai menjauh mengikuti arus sungai.

"Maaf jika membuatmu khawatir tadi." Ucap Yunho menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas senyumnya, kejadian saat Yunho tak sadarkan diri tadi sore terlintas di benaknya. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuatnya sedih. Ia segera memeluk tubuh tegap Yunho dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Ucapnya sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Yunho tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong sembari menganguk pelan.

"_Ne._ Aku janji tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap manik hitam milik Yunho yang kian mendekat. Segera ia memejamkan matanya saat dirasa sesuatu yang lembut tengah mengulum bibirnya.

_Kami tau... Cepat atau lambat hari itu akan datang..._

_Hari dimana kami meninggalkan semua yang kami miliki di dunia ini..._

_Tapi kami yakin..._

_Jika permohonan kami pasti akan didengar..._

_Jika permohonan kami pasti akan dikabulkan..._

_Karenanya kami terus memohon dan berdo'a..._

_Harapanku hanya satu..._

_Jika saatnya tiba... _

_Aku ingin pergi berdua bersamanya ... Ke surga..._

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

FF KE EMPAT SELESAI. FIUHHH... INI SEBENARNYA FF REMAKE. JADI MIAN KALO BAHASA AGAK BERBEDA AMA FF-FF EUN SEBELUMNYA. KARNA FF INI GAK TERLALU BANYAK YANG EUN UBAH DARI ASLINYA. HANYA NAMA CAST DAN BEBERAPA KATA AJA.

OKE UNTUK MASALAH ALUR CERITA YANG KURANG MENARIK DAN TERKESAN BIASA HARAP MAKLUM. KARNA EUN HANYALAH MANUSIA BIASA YANG MEMILIKI KEKURANGAN. CEILEEEHH~

SEMPET BINGUNG ENDINGNYA HARUS GIMANA? APAKAH MATI ATAU YUNHO DULUAN YANG MATI BARU JAEJOONG? KARNA EUN BAEK DAN GAK MAU MEMPERPANJANG CERITA LAGI. YA~ EUN BUAT SAJA BEGITU. MEREKA MENUNGGU AJAL TIBA DENGAN BERMESRA-MESRAAN HAHAHHAA...

SO~ MIND TO RIPIU?


End file.
